Deja vu
by Blondii.623
Summary: New Heading...Re-write. Bellas parents get divorced, soon after her mum gets remarried and her step-dad abuses her. Bella's had enough and goes to live with her father, after a bit everything comes back to haunt her, but will someone be there this time?
1. Im not ready

Disclaimer - Dont own anything

* * *

Back to Haunt

Chapter 1

I don't think I'm ready

Bella's POV

My name is Bella Swan I am 17 and live with My Dad, Charlie, Step-mum, Esme and Baby Brother Emmett, in Forks, Washington.

My story begins when I was 15 and living in Phoenix, Arizona with My Mum, Tanya and My Dad.

I woke up to hear loud noises down stairs I went down and saw my mum screaming at my dad to leave.

"Charlie get out of my face, just leave you drunken idiot!" Mum shouted furiously.

"Why Tanya, what did I do?" He slurred.

"Look what you did to the house. To my face. Nobody should ever want you." Said Tanya with anger and sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry" Charlie said "please forgive me" he pleaded

"Mum what's going on?" I asked

Mum turned around when she heard me when she turned around I put the light on and started crying. "What did you do to her Charlie?" I asked shocked it looked like some one had let a lion loose and made it scratch her face.

By now mum was in front of me on her hands and knees.

"How could you do this, you were supposed to love her and be with her Not near kill her, Just leave!" I started crying and fell to the ground next to mum. We sat there crying for hours.

**6 months later**

We haven't heard from Charlie since he left. Tanya and I are doing well. Her face has healed perfectly and it looks like nothing ever happened except for one scar on the side of her neck, we didn't talk about what had happened that night long ago. It just bought back to many memories.

Last Tuesday night Mum had gone to a high school reunion and met up with one of the guys from her old year level. His name's Phil. They had gone on a date yesterday and mum had invited him over for lunch today. To say she was excited was an understatement.

"Mum calm down you just saw him yesterday" I reminded her.

She calmed down a little. Soon there was a knock at the door, we looked at each other mum got up to go and answer it.

"Hello Phil" my mum said sounding like she was trying to keep her self from jumping up and rapping her self around him.

"Hi Tanya" he said sounding just as excited.

When mum and Phil came into the lounge I stood up.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Phil; Tanya has told me lots about you its great to finally meet you." He said.

"Likewise" I replied.

During lunch we talked about anything and everything. I found out that Phil is a baseball player for a major league. After lunch we watched 'Role models' (A/N I love this movie), then around 4pm Phil had to leave to get to training on time.

Mum and Phil have been dating for 4 weeks now; we go out and do stuff together all the time. It's been 7 months now since mum and dad got divorced and I haven't seen or heard from Charlie since that night.

It's Sunday night and I'm sitting in my room reading Wuthering heights.

"Bella" Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Yea Mum" I replied.

"Can you come down here please?" she sounded worried so I went to see what was going on.

"What's up Mum?" I asked.

"Sit down sweetie" she said then took a deep breath and started.

"Bella, Phil and I are thinking of moving in together."

"But…" was all I got out before mum cut me off

"I know what you're thinking 'why so soon, don't you think your moving a bit fast" she stopped head down.

"Mum, that's exactly what I am thinking, but… where are you guys gonna live? Where am _I_ going to live?" I asked a little hurt

"Darling I meant all of us, meaning Phil would move in with us." she explained.

"Mum I understand that you are happy but how the hell can you get in another relationship so fast!" I snapped

"It's been 7 months Bella I'm not getting any younger!" Mum said in response

"yea Mum, 7 months you haven't even been divorced a year yet and your already moving in together. I like Phil too, I think you guys are great together, I just think that _you _need to stop and think about what you're doing!" I yelled then ran up the stairs.

"BELLA" I heard Mum shout.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" she called me down again.

"What mum wanna tell me some other bull crap" I said

"Get down here now so we can talk" I headed back downstairs. Mum then started asking questions.

"Why would I do this if I didn't think I was ready?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not ready to have another person that isn't Dad living here." I said quietly, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Oh, sweetie I think this is best … for both of us." Mum said sympathetically before she headed upstairs.

* * *

**Press the botton in the middle and review please please**


	2. Trying to move on

Chapter 2

Trying to move on

Monday Morning, last night I dreamt of 'that night' and my dad. Soon mum called me downstairs.

"BELLA!"

When I got downstairs mum was sitting on the couch, still in her pajamas and watching TV.

"Mum why aren't you getting ready for work?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm not going in today." she stated simply.

"But… why?" I asked.

"You're not going to school today. We need a break." she said sighing. 'Need a break' I said over and over in my head. "Ok… what are we doing today?" I asked going to sit next to her on the couch.

"Well Phil is coming over at 10am and I was think all of us could go to the amusement park that just opened up." Tanya explained looking up from the TV.

"Ok. Coolo." I said as I made my way upstairs to get ready. Mum followed me up the stairs and went to her room to get ready too.

By the time I was ready it was quarter to 10 so I went down stairs to see what mum was doing.

"Hey Mum, what are you doing?" I asked.

"not much darling" she replied smiling.

"ok I am going to go and fix us all some breakfast." Mum was never much of a cook so I did all the cooking.

"sounds good to me" she replied and smiled again.

I had just finished cooking, when I heard a knock at the door. Mum yelled out for me to get it.

"Hey Phil, I just finished making breakfast. Come in." I said and walked into the kitchen to serve up our food. Phil followed and shut the door behind him "Bella." was all he said. We didn't talk much to each other.

"Mum breakfasts done!" soon we were all sitting round the table eating. Mum and Phil talking while I ate silently.

Phil's POV

I got to the front door and as I knocked I heard Tanya yell out

"Bella can you get the door please" pretty soon the door swung open and Bella was there.

"Hey Phil, I just finished making breakfast. Come in." she said then walked off I followed and shut the door behind me.

"Bella" was all I said. we didn't talk much to each other, by now we were in the kitchen and she then called Tanya for breakfast. After we ate Bella cleared the dishes. While she was cleaning up I gave Tanya a good morning kiss. It soon turned heated.

"Well if you to want to stop swapping spit can we get going?" Bella asked as she finished with the dishes.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sure you and your boyfriend swap spit as you say all the time" Tanya said as I chuckled. Bella glared at me, then turned back to her mum.

"Mum I broke up with James…" she swallowed then continued "you told Dad to leave"

"Ahh James, such a nice boy to bad you didn't keep him." She smiled winking at me.

Bella's POV

I rolled my eyes at my mum and went to sit in the lunge room.

"So what are we doing today?" Phil asked.

"Mum thought we could go to the new amusement park." I said not turning to look at him.

"ok, that sounds good, did you want to leave now so we don't catch all the work traffic in the city?" Phil asked Tanya.

Mum agreed and we soon left. On the car ride there, Mum and Phil decided it was a good idea for him to move in this weekend. Mum decided that we should get home before 5pm so she could make some room for Phil's stuff. She also wanted me to clean up the garage so there would be room for his car and baseball stuff.

At the amusement park, we went past the rollercoaster to see someone throw up just as it looped. I had to laugh at that, it was a sight to see. We went on most of the rides and I actually had fun, which surprised me. A lot.

When we got home it was 3:01 and mum was in a cleaning frenzy.

"Calm down Tanya we have till Saturday." Phil assured her trying to calm her.

"Yea, Mum it's not like he is moving in tomorrow." I said

"We're gonna be fine" said Phil as he glared at me. What the hell's his problem?

Then he gave mum a hug although it was good seeing mum so happy, I really just wanted to get away.

"Mum, Phil, I'm gonna go start on the garage" I said as I walked away.

"Ok Sweetie." My Mum mumbled.

Before going to the garage I went up stairs to get changed, I decided just to wear my sports bra and booty shorts I go to the garage, it was really dark so I turned the light on. it didn't help that much, so I opened up the roller door. I was cleaning out one of the cupboards when I saw a massive spider.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I jumped.

"What's wrong" I heard a voice say. I looked over to the door and standing there was my best friend.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"Good to see you too" he said.

"So what's the screaming about?" he asked.

"well mums boyfriend is moving in and I had to help clean up, but as I was cleaning out the cupboard I saw this massive spider." I explained. He tried not to laugh. And I just glared playfully at him.

"So wait, Charlie and Tanya got a divorce?" he asked a little shocked. (A/N haven't spoken to each other in a while)

"Yep, but can we like not talk about it?" I asked quietly as I turned and started cleaning again.

"Sure, so where's this spider?" he asked as he came to stand next to me. "Ummm, over there." I said as I pointed to the cupboard I was cleaning before. He walked over "Bella, this is just a… Holy shit that's a huge freaking spider!" he said practically jumping out of his skin.

"that what I thought! " I said sounding amused.

"by the way , Bella you look Hot!" He said changing the subject as his eyes raked my body. I blushed and looked away shyly.


End file.
